


Without You

by HoshimiKira



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Fluff and Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, Not Beta Read, Spoilers, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 11:09:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoshimiKira/pseuds/HoshimiKira
Summary: After Minato's passing, Akihiko's lost.~~Or basically Akihiko reunites with Minato but has to see him go again





	Without You

Akihiko opened his eyes, only to be met with an endless of nothingness. He looked to his side and saw Minato, his earphones and his eyes closed, breathing. He reached out for the boy, not expecting to feel the coldness from his skin and hearing a small hum.

"This..." Akihiko breathed out, his eyes dropping down to the uniform he wore. "It's a dream... Isn't it?"

"Yes." Minato's voice almost made the boxer jump, although it was not so long since he last heard it. "You called me, so here I am."

Minato turned his head to look at Akihiko but the latter was avoiding his gaze. When he did finally look up, he wasn't prepared to see the sight before him. It was definitely Minato, his blue hair with bangs that covered his right eye, his expression as unreadable as ever. But, there was a sense of innocence in his blue eyes, it was as if he was staring at Minato but at the same time it wasn't.

"You're lost." Minato spoke, his voice filling the endless void of nothingness that surrounds them. "You already know where to go from here, no?"

"I do, but..." Akihiko trailed off, the words he wanted to say not coming out. How could he say that he was lost without him at his side, lost without that warmth he grew fond of, lost without his blunt remarks, lost without the love of his life. Maybe all he had to do was say that, but he couldn't.

"You don't need to worry anymore." Minato said after a long time of silence. He then leaned up, pressing his forehead against Akihiko's and he could immediately feel the coldness of his former leader's. "In here, you're free to do whatever you want, say whatever you want without worrying about if anyone heard."

Akihiko held Minato's extremely cold hands but it was warm, at the same time. Maybe he knew deep down the reason of the coldness but he wouldn't dare seeing it true.

"I miss you." Akihiko finally said, his eyes stinging from the tears that were threatening to fall for him to see. "I don't even know what to do. If I don't have you, how can I do anything?"

"You have everything you need, Aki." Minato's hand was freed from Akihiko's, much to his displeasure, and he caressed his cheek with his thumb. "Everyone's there for you, even if I'm not. You can do so much more."

"But..." Akihiko was being as stubborn as ever, trying to argue with the one who knew better.

"Then, do it for me." Minato's thumb traced Akihiko's jaw line with a gentle touch and he was getting used to the coldness by now. "Live your life to the fullest, do what you can and want to, for me."

"Why you...?" Akihiko gripped the hand that was still in his tighter as if it was going to slip away at any second. "They're the ones that called Nyx and yet, you're the one that..."

"Senpai." Minato called, a gentle and loving tone that he had wished to hear after Graduation Day. "You know that it couldn't be stopped, no matter how hard you tried it was always going to be me. The world is vast, there's so much to know and see, it would be meaningless to just see it crumble."

That lit a spark of inspiration in Akihiko.

Akihiko looked down to their intertwined hands, their fingers interlaced. Minato closed the gap between them and for once, the felt warmth from him. The warmth he loved every time they spend time together in one of their rooms, sharing a moment that they could remember. The warmth that he longed for every night when he was lying on his bed, unable to get even a wink of sleep.

Their lips moved in a paced rhythm, uneasiness and passion all jumbled up in one. One was pushing, one was pulling and whoever was entangling their fingers in the other's hair didn't matter in the slightest. What mattered was the feeling of warmth and love they shared. They feeling that he would knew he wouldn't feel for a very long time, no matter who the other person was unless it was him.

Whoever pulled away, neither noticed nor cared. Minato's lips formed a soft and content smile that would probably light up the whole room.

Akihiko only ever saw him smile twice, once during the festival as they went to look at the various stands and eat takoyaki that was too hot to eat but he ate it anyway. The second time was at that very moment, and he saved that smile knowing that was the last time he'd see it.

"I'm not really good at words so..." Minato pressed his lips against Akihiko's forehead, the feeling lingering even after he pulled away. "I hope you know what I'm saying..."

"Yeah, I do." Akihiko nodded with a smile as his hand went to Minato's hair and his hair was surprisingly not as messy and tangled as he thought it'd be.

"I think my stay is overdue." Minato turned his head to the right.

Akihiko followed his gaze and saw a figure, standing a distance from them. He could tell who it was from the yellow scarf that was wrapped around his neck, even when he could only saw his back.

He instinctively gripped Minato's hand when he was moving towards the figure. His grip was tight that he thought he would've broke his hand, but it didn't.

"You'll be fine." Minato leaned down and placed one final kiss on his forehead, resting his forehead on top of the senior's head, briefly taking a sniff of the smell of sweat and shampoo that was mixed together.

Akihiko reluctantly let go of Minato's hand as he watched him walk towards the figure, slowly fading into the darkness. He continued to stare into the darkness where Minato and Ryoji had disappeared moments ago. How long did he stare? Minutes? Hours? Did it matter? Minato said so himself, it was a dream.

And even in a dream, he was left alone again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not confident in my writing so sorry if it sucks hhhh
> 
> I love this ship but I honestly can write angst???? I really want to write fluff but my drafts are filled with Akimina angst *insert sad Kermit meme*


End file.
